


Dolente

by S_Horne



Series: ShHiatusBang Flash Bang Bingo Team Blue [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Musician Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-29 02:39:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14463216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Only him and the music; the way fate had apparently meant it to be./Bingo Square:Musician AU





	Dolente

Music was the only constant in his life.

Music would never leave him, would never make him cry; not like people in real life. Alec could play anything and it would transport him to any corner of the universe. He could be anyone and do _anything_ when he was playing his piano. The world slipped away until nothing was left but him and the music. Even his traitorous thoughts went quiet as soon as he touched his fingertips to the keys and that beautiful melody began.

Only him and the music; the way fate had apparently meant it to be.


End file.
